DVDs often contain multiplexed MPEG streams in which the individual, synchronized streams end at differing times. It may be common for a particular stream to have a single frame combined with several seconds of audio such that the video is to be presented at the very beginning of the stream presentation and held on the display for the duration of the audio.
It is often necessary for the system to detect when the decoders have completed presentation of the entire stream. Metadata purporting the ending timestamp value can be erroneous or incorrectly correlated with the last value seen by the decoder's presentation unit such that the end of the stream cannot be reliably detected. When the end of stream is incorrectly detected the system will often improperly play the current or subsequent streams.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.